


Brotherhood

by yawnekxela



Series: Animus Training Program [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed Multiplayer, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnekxela/pseuds/yawnekxela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it's like for the Animus Avatars during a Wanted match.</p><p>Nothing special. Something I do when I'm not doing anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> The map is Rome

As he walked through the streets of Roma, Malfatto scanned the crowd within the merchant market as he searched for his target. Finally, he spotted her. Fiora Cavazza, the Courtesan. He sensed that it was her despite all her doppelgangers in the area. Doppelgangers don’t walk nonchalantly across the fountain. He began to walk in her direction, but as soon as he did, the whispers began. His pursuer was close. He joined a moving crowd, one that had three of his own doppelgangers. He looked up and saw who his pursuer was. Il Lupo, the Prowler. Il Lupo stood atop a building across from the Pantheon. Fortunately for Malfatto, the group of him and his doppelgangers walked away from the Prowler and towards the Courtesan. Malfatto kept his eyes on her as he prepared his syringe for the kill. Just as he was about to flank her, she climbed atop the tarp of a stand.

_'Merda,'_ Malfatto thought. He had to follow her but then he would be at risk of Il Lupo spotting him. He began to prepare his hidden gun to make a quick kill and escape. He climbed on top of the tarp and aimed at Fiora who climbed the building that Il Lupo stood on. It was then that Malfatto realized that Il Lupo was Fiora's target. He locked on to Fiora and aimed, as he waited for her to make her kill. When she reached the top, she pulled Il Lupo off and let him fall to his demise. Once Malfatto was certain that Il Lupo was dead, he pulled the trigger and killed Fiora.

He felt proud and triumphant as he reloaded his gun and watched Fiora's body fall off the building. Not too long after, he heard loud whispers again and before he could respond, he was shot down. As Malfatto fell to the ground, he saw who his killer was. Ristoro, the Priest. He had more than one pursuer and he didn’t even notice. He cursed himself as he was sent back to the animus to respawn.


	2. The Prowler

Il Lupo spawned on the other side of Roma, angrier than before. _'That bitch!'_ he thought. He would have been able to kill Malfatto if it weren't for Fiora. Or if Malfatto was quicker with killing Fiora. But he knew Malfatto was smarter than to kill a target when their target was his pursuer. Also, how could Il Lupo be so reckless? He was standing on a rooftop when he was killed. That can only be justified by being in first or second place overall. Il Lupo was in neither. Those spots were taken by Malfatto and Lanz, the Footpad. The rest of the Animi Avatars were shocked that Lanz was in second place just behind Malfatto. That is usually Il Lupo's place.

Il Lupo smirked at who his next target was. Fiora. This was his chance for revenge. He began moving towards the Pantheon. Just his luck, Fiora was running towards him through a double-gated walkway. Most likely escaping another pursuer. As she ran through, the first gate closed behind her. Il Lupo ran through the second gate and as it closed behind him, he stabbed her in the head with his hidden switchblade. Revenge.

The gates that Fiora closed opened up again as Il Lupo began to hear whispers. He ran through the just-opened gates and let them close one more behind him. He ran across the square, witnessing other Animi Avatars get slaughtered. He watched as a massacre broke out with Ristoro killing Baltasar de Silva, the Barber then being taken down by Donato Mancini, the Captain, who was killed by Faustina Collari, the Thief. Il Lupo was soon to be part of this massacre as his next target turned out to be the Thief. He ran up behind her, snapped her neck, and ended the massacre. He began running again, finding a place to hide because his pursuer was close again. Next to the Pantheon, a group of civilians stood and talked. Next to them, there was a wagon of hay. Immediately, Il Lupo got an idea. He approached the group and joined for a few seconds to morph the five or so people into his doppelgängers. He left the group and hid in the hay, awaiting his pursuer.

Auguste Oberlin, the Blacksmith. That was Il Lupo's pursuer. Il Lupo smirked as the Blacksmith fell for the plot and killed a doppelgänger, severing the target-pursuer relationship between them. Il Lupo quickly jumped out of the hay and ran up the nearby stairs, making a left and heading straight for another double-gated walkway. Just as he approached it, he was attacked from the top. He was so busy focusing on one pursuer, he didn't realize there was a second. Malfatto.

 _'You bastard!'_ Il Lupo thought as he died and waited for a respawn.


	3. The Courtesan

As she awaited her next target, Fiora hid in a wagon of hay. She hoped with a passion that her target would be Malfatto. The two didn't exactly get along. Since Malfatto the Ripper was a serial killer that was known for killing courtesans, Fiora hated him as she was a courtesan herself.

Donato Mancini. The Captain was Fiora's next target. _'Merda,'_ she thought.  Now all she could do was hope that Malfatto wasn't her pursuer. She exited the wagon of hay and made her way to the top of a building. Donato was in the courtyard-like square by the Pantheon. She scanned the area, looking for him. There were a lot of doppelgängers of Donato. He had to have used morph to get that many.

Fiora jumped from the rooftop near a group of seven Donato doppelgängers. Using Templar Vision, she found the correct Donato. However, at the same time one Donato was glowing red. Her pursuer was a genius. Fiora locked onto the real Donato and killed him with her bladed fan. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape fast enough. She was right. Her pursuer took advantage of the fact that she couldn't go anywhere yet and killed her. As she died, she saw that her killer was Il Lupo. She knew he just got a revenge.

 _'Bastardo,'_ she thought as she went to respawn.

 


End file.
